Spiked Dog Collar
by Roxius
Summary: Hanako goes through a rather provacotive situation involving her, Lilly and a spiked dog collar as a birthday present. Hanako X Lilly. Shoujo ai, yuri, lesbian, femmeslash, gay ladies. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo.

A/N: Yeah, it'll be a while before I can even write anything remotely serious, since many of the ideas for this series tend to be on the silly side, as alot of things I've written so far have been...but I'll try my best, so please review!!!

This is the shortest compared to the other KS fics I've made so far.

* * *

_July 10..._

"Happy birthday, Hanako-chan!!"

The wide smile on Hanako's lips as she accepted her friend Lilly's present was genuine; she could always count on the blind woman to make her feel happy, if only for a little while. The two friends were sitting alone in their special room, and two steaming-hot cups of fresh green tea were sitting on the table in front of them.

"T-Thank you so much, Lilly...this is so sweet of you..." Hanako stammered.

Lilly giggled. "Yes, I'm sure you'll enjoy it! I bought it myself!"

Hanako had just begun to unwrap the gift when she froze on the spot. "...You bought it yourself?"

Lilly nodded her head, her long blonde locks bouncing up and down.

Hanako now had to force the smile on her face, despite the fact she knew that Lilly couldn't even see her. She was really afraid to open her present now. For all she knew, Lilly could have simply picked up something she found lying on the ground, thinking she was walking around inside a bookstore instead. It was rather troublesome sometimes, having a blind person for a best friend.

'Huh...I...I better just open it...there's no point in being rude...' Hanako sighed in defeat, and tore off the wrapping paper...and now a spiked collar was lying on her lap. Hanako's mouth fell agape in both shock and horror, and Lilly just stood there with a perky little smile on her face.

"...Do you like it, Hanako-chan?" Lilly asked cheerfully, "Judging from your speechlessness, I suspect I bought exactly what you wanted!"

Hanako lifted the collar in her hands and ran her fingers along the edges and over the pointy spikes. It was about the right size to fit over the head of a pit bull...or a human being. A sweat drop ran down the back of Hanako's neck. Lilly must have felt this thing beforehand when picking it up; how could she not have known that she had bought this freakish dog collar?

"Hanako-chan...? Do you know why I bought that for you?" Lilly asked slowly. The air around the two girls suddenly became much more dense.

Hanako was too busy staring in disbelief at the collar to even hear her.

"It's because..." A light blush crept up on Lilly's cheeks, "I...I...I would like you to make me wear that from now on...I want to be your pet, Hanako-chan..."

Hanako finally raised her head. "...W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT...?!!"

Lilly reached out and gently brushed her hand against Hanako's cheek. "My birthday present to you, my dear Hanako-chan...is my body..."

"...W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT...?!!"

Lilly leaned in closer, and she puckered her lips. "Hanako-chan...kiss me..."

Hanako tried to push her away, but it was no use; all of her strength suddenly left her at that instant. She fell backwards out of her chair, and Lilly collapsed on top of her. Breathing heavily, Lilly let out a tiny groan as she pressed her lips against Hanako's. For a moment, Hanako felt a wonderful sensation flow into her the instant their lips connected, but then she remembered that this was Lilly that was kissing her, her best friend...and another girl!!

"Eat me out...Hanako-chan..." Lilly purred as she begun to unbutton her uniform. The collar was lying off to the side.

"M-M-MMMMNPPPPHHHHH!!!!" Hanako tried to cry out, but Lily silenced her with another kiss.

The tea cups were left unattended...

* * *

"...OH MY!!!"

Hanako's eyes snapped wide open, and she sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. Looking around, the pureple-haired girl realized that she was in her bed, and that whole scene with Lilly had been nothing more than a nightmare...or was it a dream? Hanako was still too startled to even ponder on that. Hanako pressed a hand to her chest, and closed her eyes as she felt it rise and fall. She thought about what Lilly had said to her last before the dream had ended.

_"Eat me out...Hanako-chan..."_

Hanako opened her eyes again, and her entire face was glowing brightly. 'Why...why did I feel so wet when she said that to me...? It's like...I WANTED to do it...oh my god...what's happening to me...?'

She glanced over at the alarm clock on the nighttable beside her, and saw that it was currently 5:00 a.m., June 10th. It was her birthday.

'I wonder if...my dream is actually a foreshadowing of things to come? ...No, no...that's silly...I shouldn't think about it anymore...I'm straight...Lilly's straight...we're both straight, and that's how it is...we're not...lesbians...'

As Hanako buried herself back underneath the soft covers and drifted off back to sleep, she found herself secretly hoping for only a second that maybe, just maybe, Lilly did love her like she did in the dream...


End file.
